


Making Trouble in My Head

by salvadore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/pseuds/salvadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno stares and he pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Trouble in My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflights/gifts).



It starts with phone calls, and the way Sid pushes incomprehensible words through his lips, catching the sounds on his teeth and lips in a way that is all _Sidney Crosby_. 

And how Geno knows it's Sid calling even if it's the middle of the night in Russia and he hasn't checked caller ID before answering. Geno's tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth, tasting gross with sleep. Because he can't comprehend English so soon after waking up, Geno usually doesn't understand what Sid's saying during those phones calls. But there's a familiarity in the pattern of breathing at the other end of the line. 

Sid murmurs, “Geno?” like a question, cutting himself off in the middle of a thought to listen for Geno's responding grunt to prove that Geno is still listening. 

Geno is always listening.

Sometimes Sid just talks to him, tells him what he's up to with the soft accompaniment of him moving around his house (or, before, around Mario's house with the sounds of Mario and his family making Geno smile.) More often now they don't talk, though Geno's English is better, and go about their days with the phone on. It's like a radio program because Sid is keeps busy with his work-out, humming to himself. Once Geno caught him singing. 

Meanwhile Geno, back from practice, is watching a movie with only half of his attention. He tells Sid he's watching with English subtitles, proud at how he's working on his proficiency and he knows – can hear the way Sid is smiling on the other end – that Sid sincerely means it when he tells Geno how great that is. 

 

Often Geno dreams about Sid being in Moscow with him, Sid's lips curled back in a smile and showing off his teeth as he talks and laughs with Geno. The only thing is; Geno dreams in Russian, and Sid doesn't speak Russian. But Geno's brain tries to supply what it might sound like if he did, if Sid were sitting on Geno's couch talking about the state of NHL and KHL, and sighing because he just wants to _play_. He can easily picture the way Sid's lips would part for his tongue, running it over his lower lip where it's red from being wounded when – 

Geno can guess what his mind would supply as a logical reason for the tenderness of Sid's lips. He doesn't let himself stray into that gray area very often. 

The dreams make Geno want to take Sid with him to Russia. Because it feels like there's a niche in his life meant for Sidney Crosby, and it's labeled Captain, and friend, and complicated. Because Geno likes staring at Sid's lips more than just-friends should. And he wonders about them, often. He tries not to, but he likes the look of them, and the way they pull back in a smile. Sid with his teeth, that are big as Max points out with a friendly laugh, gives the locker room a huge Sidney Crosby smile. 

In the locker room Geno can blame his staring on exhaustion, and it's hard to focus on the meanings of English words when he's run ragged. Sometimes he has to watch everyone's lips to keep up so it's not unusual, not even if he's only paying attention to Sid. The way he is panting for breath with sweat running down his neck works in his favor, but not the way he licks his own lips when he catches sight of Sid's tongue poking out from between his lips. 

Geno wonders about dumb things, like what sort of chaptstick Sid uses on the off-season. His lips are never as chapped as they are during playoffs. 

 

Geno tries to keep his wandering eyes to himself and tries be there for a Sid, acting as wing-man when they are dragged out to bars with the team. But Geno can't look at Sid, lips wrapped around the lips of a beer bottle and not _want_. He has to duck his head, force his eyes away from the way Sid smiles. Because it only starts with Sid's lips, but it goes much further in Geno's mind as Sid's proximity wears Geno down. 

Sidney is a constant, like hockey is in Geno's life. The way he stands too close without crossing the line into actually touching Geno, and how he lets Geno break his very specially built rules, admitting it to Geno late at night when the phone line has been quiet for so long that Geno is sure Sid has fallen asleep on him. Sid whispers then, words catching on his lips, but they startle Geno none the less, and make his heart race. Geno wants to apologize for breaking a rule without meaning to, and he wants to keep breaking them. Sid is constant, and he is constantly complicated within Geno's perception. 

Like how he sneaks into Geno's room in the Las Vegas hotel right before they're expected to go sit through the award ceremony. And he guards the door with his body, watching Geno as Geno fumbles with his tie, fingers uncooperative with Sid staring at him that way. 

Sid licks his lips nervously, and it makes Geno's throat go dry. He can't ask what's going on, English escapes him for the moment it takes for Sid to approach him. Then he's in front of Geno, one hand covering Geno's own, the other going to Geno's shoulder as he pulls himself up to cover the distance between them. Geno is frozen and unhelpful with Sid's lips pressing against his own. 

After pining and wondering at what it would be like, Geno barely notices what Sid's lips are like. He fixates on the warmth of Sidney's hand as it slides around to cup the back of his neck. How Sidney wavers on the tips of his toes for a moment before pressing harder into the kiss; his tongue against Geno's lips for just a moment before he pulls away. 

Geno's hand is at the small of Sid's back and he doesn't know when he put it there, or when he closed his eyes. 

"How, how did you manage to do your tie?" Geno asks, tongue tied and brushing his fingers around Sid's side and down the lapel of Sid's blazer. Sid's cheeks are flushed and he isn't saying anything or smiling his happy, buck-toothed smile. He's taking Geno's tie from his hands, and placing it on the bed as he steps out of reach. 

"You shouldn't wear a tie," Sid says. And he smiles, finally, big teeth and his tongue peeking out for a second. 

Then he's heading back out the door with his head ducked and wishing Geno luck, teasing that he'll need it.

**Author's Note:**

> This initially began as celebratory make-out fic when it was announced that Shane Doan was staying with the Phoenix Coyotes. Then it was my attempt at throwing something together for Allie for her birthday ( months ago). When that didn't work I committed to finishing it for the January prompt of the cliche challeng @ xiimonths.lj - except this is more short, not-fic than it is anything else.


End file.
